1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier having immobilized antigens or antibodies which is useful in diagnosing various diseases such as infectious utilizing the antigen-antibody reaction, and a method of manufacturing thereof. Note that, in the following description, the carrier having immobilized antigens or antibodies is also referred to as “a carrier to which antigens or antibodies are immobilized”.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that calcium phosphate compounds have a characteristic that adsorbs not only antibodies but also proteins and their conjugated proteins that could be various antigens. Because of this characteristic, it is believed that one that is obtained by immobilizing (adsorbing) antigens or antibodies to a calcium phosphate compound can be utilized to various antigen-antibody reactions.
In recent years, for diagnosing various diseases such as infectious, various considerations have been made to a method in which after immobilizing antigens or antibodies to a carrier made of a calcium phosphate compound, a sample to be examined is made contact with the carrier to observe an agglutination image caused by the antigen-antibody reaction.
However, a sufficient reaction does not occur by simply immobilizing the antigens or antibodies to the carrier due to poor bonding ability between the carrier and the antigens or antibodies (bonding objects) in the examined sample.